Confliction
by Mrs. Hedlund
Summary: AU/EDWARD/OC-Emma's finally getting the one thing she always wanted, Edward Cullen. But once Edward realizes his feelings are way too strong - he pushes her away and out of his life leaving her vunerable for the unthinkable to happen.
1. Chapter One Everything Has A Beginning

_**chapter one**_

_It started with a car accident. _

_A car accident that involved my father, a drunk driver and a wet road. His life was almost cut short that night. Who would have thought that my fathers near death experience would not only effect him - but also myself. After all that was the moment Edward Cullen was finally going to be apart of my life._

_--_

_I sat at my kitchen table, my legs pulled up to my chest as I pushed my face deeper into my book of "__A Tale of Two Cities_". I was still on the first page, '_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times_,' repeating over and over in my head, not letting the rest of the words register into my brain. I would have done anything to keep from looking up at my mother's face. She was sighing and moving her chair, trying to get my attention but Iwould do anything to avoid having to talk about this.

School was my main priority, this was something my parents could always count on. But the past few weeks my mind was shifting. I had just turned eighteen, and I still never had a boyfriend, still never went on a date. I barely had a boy look at me other then as a friend. My curiosity was starting to take over my normal clear thinking, effecting more then just my thoughts. I had helped a friend in need, which resulted in my detention.

Big deal.

But it was a big deal to my parents. In my fifteen years in school this was the first time I had ever been in trouble.

My mother tapped her long nails on the table in a slow rhythm. She knew I was trying to avoid this inevitable conversation and she was playing along with it, torturing me with her silence. I inhaled a deep breath letting it out slow. _Just get it over with Emma_. I scolded myself for the fifth time.

Another deep breath in and exhaling slowly I placed the book down and looked over at my mother. Her tapping fingers stopped as our eyes met. Several seconds went by before she finally spoke.

"Explain." She said, her lips pursed. I lowered my now numb legs and leaned forward. I looked down at my short nails then started nibbling on any existence of nail growth.

"Emma," My mother's tone was flat but I knew she was trying to be stern.

"I was just getting Lillian's bag for her." I said almost a little too fast.

"Why couldn't she get her own bag?" She asked, her tone changing. I looked up at her knowing that she would keep asking if I didn't make something up that may sound interesting enough.

"I don't know mom." I couldn't tell her I was bored out of my mind and I voluntarily walked into something I knew wouldn't be good. "She was in Science and her teacher is a snob and will barely let anyone out to use the bathroom. I was just trying to help."

"Are you sure that's it?" She asked. Her face was softer, and I truly believe she bought what I was saying.

"Mom, I promise. That's it."

"What about what they found in the bag?" Lillian's choice of drug happened to be in the inside zipper of her bag. When the principle, Mr. Clark, or as I like to call him - Mr. Umpa Lumpa - found me in the locked art room, he immediately searched what he thought was my bag to make sure I didn't steal anything. After five minutes of lecturing me on how disappointed he was and how much trouble I was in he gasped as he pulled out a small zip lock bag filled with something that could have passed for oregano, but what I knew was something else.

"Mom, I promise you it isn't mine. You can take me for a drug test if you don't believe me."

"So your telling me it was Lillian's? Little Lilly Anne is smoking _grass_?" My mother leaned in closer and whispered the last word like we were in a room full of listening ears. I sighed throwing my back into the chair.

"No mom, I'm not saying it was hers." My simple mother would be on the phone with Mrs. Lawson within minutes if I told her it was Lillian's. "No one knows how it got there. Maybe someone put it there." My mother didn't seem convinced but she knew she had to let that part be. She wasn't Lillian's mother after all.

"Your lucky detention is all the principle is giving you. You could have been expelled Emma. Your father said he wants to talk to you when he gets home."

"Ma," I protested. The last thing I wanted was to talk to my father about _anything _let alone this. He was the best lawyer in the city and I knew he would drill the truth out of me. He can spot a liar a mile away. Now if _he _would find out that I picked a lock to retrieve my friends bag _because _there was drugs in it, he would have my head on a platter.

"Fine," my mother waved her hands in defeat. "This wasn't a big deal after all. I will talk to him when he gets home." I sighed with relief as the phone rang against the wall. I smiled as I grabbed my book, now reading more then the same line. I barely heard my mother talk as she answered the phone, but I heard the scream very clearly.

--

I stared down the long hall of the waiting room. It was quiet except for the sounds of a woman's voice over a loud speaker every few minutes. She had been calling the same name since we arrived. I was getting to the point where I wanted to jump up and say, 'The stupid Mr. Reinhold isn't here you dumb bitch!'. But I refrained from speaking out loud my frustrated thinking to help keep my mother calm.

Sheriff Maloney was seated across from us his elbows on his knees as he looked over at my crying mother. He was the one that broke the news of my fathers crash. He was also my father's best friend. His eyes were pleading and he kept looking like he was fighting with himself to talk to my mother. He wanted to be a good Sheriff, but he wanted to be a good friend also. Either way, talking to my mother he knew wasn't the best idea. She would either cry uncontrollably where she would be the next one taken away on a stretcher, or she would smack the Sheriff. My mother is a little overly dramatic. But right now - she had every right to be.

I placed my hand on my mother's back and lightly rubbed. I was a stronger person then I thought. The second I heard my mother scream I jumped almost out of my seat. She fell to the floor, grabbing her chest. Without another thought I was at her side grabbing the phone she dropped and placed it to my ear. Sheriff Maloney explained that my father had been hit from behind by a truck sending his car into the intersection, causing two more cars to crash into his.

I looked down at my mother and grabbed her into my arms. Sheriff also explained that it didn't look good and we needed to come as soon as we could, just incase. I drove to the hospital my mother lying in the back seat. Just the idea of losing my father could just as easily been a way to stop my mothers heart then actually losing him.

No one could answer any questions when we made our way through the electric doors into the emergency room. Sheriff Maloney was waiting for us, his face grim. Now sitting here with nothing other then waiting in our future I sat back and realized, I hadn't shed one tear. Not even moisture filled my eyes. Not once. I knew I loved my father, there was no question. I really wasn't a rock hard person. I cried over commercials so I knew what a mush I really was. I looked over at my mother who was fumbling through her purse, most likely for a tissue and realized, she was why I wasn't crying. I needed to be strong for her.

A sudden shiver ran down my spine as the double doors opened and one of the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked through. He was tall with blond hair and a young handsome face. His pale white skin almost blended against his white lab coat. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he glided up to my mother. His golden eyes were soft but strong as he looked down into my mother's reddened tear filled ones. She was frozen, her eyes locked onto his.

"Mrs. Mills?" When he spoke it was like angels singing sweet caressing ballads in our ears. My mother didn't speak, nor did I as we looked up at the perfect structure. Sheriff Maloney's eyebrows narrowed as he stood up. He shifted his weight as he looked down at us, then back at the heavenly being before us.

"Josephine." Sheriff's voiced hissed breaking my mother's sudden spell. She blinked her eyes several times before looking up at the Sheriff Maloney.

"Yes?" She said still looking at the Sheriff. He cleared his throat then nodded towards the doctor. She looked up at him again then rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, Dr.? -" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." He said smiling at my mother, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. I myself rose to my feet. He put his hand out for my mother to shake, then he put his hand to me. His eyes meeting mine cut my breath for a moment. I reached out grabbing his hand into mine. It was cold and heavy, his grip strong as he smiled at me. He looked back to my mother, his voice soft again in our ears.

"Oh doctor," my mother's eyes started to water again. Dr. Cullen shook his head and smiled.

"No, no Mrs. Mills. Your husband is fine. His surgery went well." My mother almost collapsed in his arms.

"He needed surgery?" She barely spoke.

"He was pretty bad when he came in here. He broke his leg and his arm. But that was nothing compared to the internal bleeding. The surgeon who I assisted will tell you more once he's done scrubbing." He smiled at us again before he went to turn around. That's when his last name hit me. Cullen, as in-.

"Excuse me, doctor?" I asked as I took a step forward. I looked back at my mother whose relief was overwhelming her before I looked back at the doctor.

"Yes?" he said as I took another step closer.

"Cullen, as in Edward Cullen's father?" I knew it couldn't be a long shot. There wasn't any other Cullen's in Forks. One side of his mouth went up in a smile. He was smirking at me.

"Yes, that's right. Edward is my son. I'm guessing you know him." I could feel the hotness creep into my cheeks. I shook my head lightly looking at the floor.

"No, I don't know him." _But I wish I did_. "We shared a few classes together last year." _And I couldn't keep my eyes off of him_. _I still can't_. The doctor grabbed my chin gently pushing my face up, our eyes meeting again.

"What's your name?" He asked still smirking.

"Emma."

"Well, Emma. I will tell Edward you said hello." Oh the embarrassment.

"No," I almost snapped. "It's just, he doesn't know me. I'm sure he has no idea who I am." My eyes pleaded to him. Not on purpose of course, but I couldn't stop the pathetic look I'm sure was beaming off my face. He gave a full smile and nodded his head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Emma. And, your father is a strong man. He will be fine." He walked away with such ease you would almost think he was floating. I turned back to my mother and sat down next to her. The Sheriff was on her other side talking to her.

"Why don't you ladies go home. Get some rest. I'm sure they won't let you see him now anyway." He said. My mother shook her head with anger.

"I'm not leaving my husband. But Emma, she should go home." I did need to go home. Hospital's weren't a place I liked to spend my time. I needed a shower. "Could you take her home Steven?" Sheriff Maloney looked over at me and smiled. His eyes were warm as he looked back down at my mother. I have to say, I always liked him. He was like an uncle to me.

"Of course I will take her home." He said as he stood up. My mother hugged me tightly kissing my face several times before I was able to follow the Sheriff down the long hall to the exit.

There wasn't much conversation as we drove in the dead of night to my house. He gave some encouraging words here and there, telling me he was sure everything would be ok. I nodded my head but never spoke. I just wanted a nice long hot shower and my bed. I was definitely going to school tomorrow. There was no way I was waiting in this house by myself for my mother to come home or worse for the phone to ring with some bad news. Going to the hospital was out of the question also. I hated hospitals.

We pulled up to my house slowly, the Sheriff getting out before I did. He walked me to my door then asked if he could check the house before he left. I knew he was just watching out for me, doing the law enforcements duties so I nodded as I went into the kitchen. After he scanned the house for invisible intruders he said his goodbyes.

A long hot shower was exactly what I needed. It relaxed me enough to pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a dreamless sleep that night, what was left of it. My alarm went off at six thirty as it did everyday. I barely crawled out of bed , trying to make my way to my closet. Maybe going to school wasn't that great of an idea. I was still tired and my eyes were having trouble staying open. The phone rang on my nightstand as I grabbed a pair of jeans. I jumped slightly before I made my way to the phone. I barely placed the receiver to my ear when I heard my mothers voice. My chest tightened, my stomach sank.

"Emma, sweetheart." I didn't want to answer her. I didn't want to know why she was calling so early. "I figured you'd be up." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She sounded too calm, everything had to be ok.

"Morning mom."

"Morning, and I hope your not getting ready for school."

"I am. I can't sit in this house all day." I could hear my mother sigh on the other end. She didn't speak for what seemed like minutes. Finally I had realized the time and sped up the conversation. "Mom, I have to go get ready, but did you get to see dad yet?"

"Yes, he's all bruised and broken. But he woke up enough to smile at me. The surgeon, Dr. King said that if it wasn't for Dr. Cullen your father would be dead. He knew exactly where the artery was that needed to be closed when no one else could find it. That Dr. Cullen is a miracle worker." I couldn't help but blush at his name. _Cullen_.

"I'm happy dad's ok. Will you tell him I love him and I'll be there this afternoon. I'll come straight from school." We said our goodbyes and I started to dress. I only lived minutes from the school so instead of the bus this morning I started to walk. Clearing my head of any distractions before school was something I tried to do every morning. My father lying in a hospital bed, after a night of surgery and pain seemed like a huge distraction.

The sky was a gloomy gray but the air was cool and dry. My turtle neck sweater was a little itchy on the neck but I knew it wasn't warm enough for anything less. I threw my messenger bag over my head and started down the block towards my school. Several cars passed me heading to the same place, but none would stop. Lets just say - I was invisible. I had my share of friends I guess, but they were so consumed with their own lives I might as well have not existed to them either. For the most part being invisible was exactly how I wanted it. But then there were some days where a voice of someone other then my own would be a comforting feeling. I had applied to every college I could think of and soon I would be out of Forks and into the beginning of a new life.

It wouldn't be has hard as I originally thought leaving my parents behind. They would visit often, I'm sure. Write letters and emails every day. But they would be starting their own life again, together with no one to interfere. I'm sure they would be fine after my departure. I was so consumed with thinking about school and how quickly the time was flying before it was time to leave Forks that I didn't hear the shiny silver Volvo until it was already past me. I watched the small car race up the block.

My heart started to flutter and my palms were already starting to sweat. This is how it was every morning when I would see _his _car. Normally I would see it in the parking lot as I walked by. He and his sisters and brothers talking around his car wasting time before the first bell. I would throw as many glances his way before I would most likely be caught by his sister Rosalie, who I knew hated me. Then my heart would sink when the reality would set in that not only would I never _be _with Edward Cullen - but I would never _know _Edward Cullen.

School was only seconds away now. My mind completely consumed by images and thoughts of Edward. I wondered what he was wearing today. His fashion sense was something out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. His family had money and they also had style. Most of the time they looked like they _all _came from some high fashion catalog. I looked down at my simple clothes and sighed.

As I approached the schools parking lot my stomach twisted with anxiety and excitement. Let the morning routines begin. There at the end of the parking lot was Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan. Rosalie stood, her flowing gorgeous blond hair falling past her shoulders. Her perfect flawless features glowing as she dug her slender pale hands into her jacket pockets as she watched her brothers Jasper and Emmett play fight. Her silver fitted bubble jacket seemed simple on anyone else. But on her, it looked amazing.

My eyes slowly fell on Edward. He was like a God, his chiseled features dominant in the barely there sunlight. His reddish brown hair in a messy style on top of his head. He had a slight smirk on his face as he leaned against his car with his other sister Alice.

How can one family that didn't even share blood be this beautiful? Edward and his siblings were all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Up until last night I never knew what his father did for a living or what he looked like. But it was like God sent the most beautiful creatures of all the world and placed them together as a family, here in Forks. As I walked I tried my best not to trip or bump into anyone as my attention kept being pulled back to Edward. I don't know the force he unknowingly had over me, but there were times where I couldn't stop looking.

Rosalie must have realized what time it was. She shot me her ever loving hateful glare. I sucked in a quick breath before I turned my face which was completely hot with embarrassment. If only Rosalie would go straight to college every morning instead of coming back to Forks High School. Her, Emmett and Jasper made it routine to come to school with Edward and Alice to kill time before they needed to be in Forks Community College. This was bad for me. She broke my stare for the past three years, her eyes warning me to stay away. At least that's how I took it.

I didn't share anything other then lunch with Edward this year, but I did have Calculus and Italian with Alice. She was always nice to me. She talked to me here and there letting me know I existed. We weren't friends, never talked outside of the two glasses we shared, but in that little time I was able to learn a lot about her. She had a boyfriend that went to college. She never told me his name but I believe it started with a J. She scribbled J's all over some of her books with hearts and other cutesy girly designs. Something I know I would do if I had a boyfriend.

Alice was shorter then myself, with short dark hair and those same color eyes her father had. That was something that took me by surprise was how they all had that same topaz eyes. She was small in frame, almost pixie like. Her smile was heavenly and her voice was soft and sweet. I asked her once what perfume she wore and she laughed. "I don't wear perfume" was all she said. Could that scent actually be natural?

The rest of the day went by quickly, something I was hoping wouldn't happen. I had told my mother I was going to the hospital after school, but I hoped school would drag on. I had only 2 more periods left after lunch.

The lunchroom was filled with overly loud teenagers as I made my way to an empty table. I wasn't hungry, not that I ever really was, so I decided to do some homework. No one every really sat with me, mostly by my own choice. I would either read a book or do homework showing I was too preoccupied for conversation. Or maybe it was just that no one ever had the desire to sit with me.

The two of the four real friends I did have were a couple now, leaving me completely alone. David was a friend I grew up with and Sara was the new girl in Forks last year. I introduced them and they've been inseparable since. This year they occupied their time with the school paper and organizing play productions for the school. They never came to lunch anymore, using that time to work on the paper. I was used to it by now, but like I said, sometimes I needed a different voice.

Lillian and Carly, the two I knew for the longest time always skipped lunch. They had better things to do. Apparently hanging out with the football team, baseball team and any other team the school produced was an interesting way to spend their time.

I scanned the cafeteria quickly. I'm not sure if I was hoping for someone to notice me or if I was just trying to look interested in everything else so when I looked over at the table where the Cullen's sat it wouldn't look so obvious. Either way my eyes finally did fall on the table that used to seat all five of the Cullen kids. Now only Alice and Edward sat. Uneaten food in front of them, opened soda cans that hadn't been touched were inches away from them. I felt the same way they did about the cafeteria food.

Edward always looked bored, like he was just waiting for the time to pass. He was a unbelievable student, this I knew. He seemed to be breezing through school, hardly trying. Alice was just as smart. The older Cullen kids could have went to any college of choice, but chose to stay here with their family. Maybe they were waiting for Edward and Alice to graduate, maybe they would all go to the same college together. That seemed like a more suitable explanation.

I watched as Edward crossed his perfect arms over his perfect chest. His dark pants and fitted dark gray sweater made his pale skin shine. His skin looked soft, flawless just like his sister's Rosalie and Alice. Under his eyes the pale purple coloring made his eye color lighten. Why must his beauty hurt so much? I wondered often if he had a girlfriend before he moved here and if that was why he hardly smiled. If that could be why his features were also so straight. The thought of a girlfriend, real or not always made my stomach hurt. She would be the luckiest girl in the world.

I sighed to myself as I looked away. My daily ritual of torture was starting to take its toll on my stomach. My father's face kept creeping its way back into my thoughts making looking at Edward that much more difficult. I started packing my things back into my bag, getting ready for the period to end when I looked back up at Edward. Just one more time I wanted to look at that perfect face, those deep red lips and those gorgeous eyes. _Edward. _I thought to myself. In that moment his eyes shifted to mine as if he had heard me say his name. My breath caught in my throat the same way it did when I had met eyes with his father the night before. I couldn't pull away, but I had to. His eyes burnt through me the same way Rosalie's did. Several seconds passed before I finally fell from his stare. Had I said his name out loud? The bell buzzed over the speakers making me jump. Edward was already to his feet walking quickly passed my table out the doors into the hall. Alice was behind him looking over at me quickly. She smiled and winked, but I wasn't sure of why. Was it because she always did that, or did Edward tell her about my staring and possible slip of his name?

Get a grip Emma.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my next class. I needed to prepare myself for seeing my father.

--

I didn't stay at the hospital as long as my mother had hoped. I explained the amount of homework that I had and about a final paper do in Science. She didn't argue, but her face showed her disappointment. My father wasn't awake when I came in so I decided against seeing him. There was always tomorrow.

When I got home, after taking two buses and walking about six blocks, I was tired. I sat slumped in my father's recliner staring at the TV I hadn't put on. In three years I had never made eye contact with Edward. The image of his golden eyes burning through my brown ones was searing my brain. He almost looked disgusted. Could that be possible? I never talked to any of them other then Alice and she wasn't the type to talk bad about anyone. Or was she? But she would have no reason to talk ill of me. I never gave her any inkling of my desire for her brother. Am I that obvious? No, couldn't be. I wrestled with the idea that maybe Edward felt the same way about me that Rosalie did. My new found sadness broke my body down.

I finished my homework, made myself a sandwich for dinner, then took a shower. It was already late by the time I made it in my bed. My mother had called several times to check on me and keep me posted on my father's condition. My mind was completely preoccupied by the image of Edwards eyes. I fell asleep finally with tears filling my own eyes.

The next morning I awoke with a pain in my stomach. Maybe spending the day in the hospital would be better then seeing Edwards hateful glare again. I could afford to miss one day. I dressed quickly then headed towards the bus stop. The same cars that passed me every morning drove quickly, racing to school. I stopped at the bus stop and sat down. It was chillier then the day before. Thinking a turtle neck sweater was enough again, I now wished I would have taken my jacket. A soft humming noise could be heard from my left making me look up. There it was. The shiny silver Volvo. Embarrassment consumed me as the car flew past me. I couldn't see his face but I could bet he was giving me that glare. If he noticed me at all.

I arrived at the hospital an hour later. My mother was speaking to Dr. Cullen when I slowly crept my way to them. He must of sensed my presence. His eyes looked over at me and he smiled. At least he wasn't as gloomy as a couple of his kids.

"Hello Emma." He said. I couldn't help but smile at him. My mother looked over her eyes warm with happiness.

"Emma, your not in school." She actually sounded happy. She grabbed my arm pulling me into a hug. I smiled feeling my mothers warmth.

"I figured I could miss one day." My eyes flashed back to Dr. Cullen. "Hello Dr. Cullen." He placed his hand in mine. His grip cold and heavy like stone.

"Please, call me Carlisle." His teeth looked more white today.

"Carlisle." I repeated. "So, how's dad this morning?" I asked feeling my cheeks grown red again.

"He's actually doing quite well. He is recovering faster then most patients would in his condition. I think he will be home earlier then we originally hoped." He said in his calming soothing voice. I looked over at my mother. Her clothing had changed, indicating a quick entrance and exit at home, probably in the middle of the night.

"Carlisle says that he may be home by the end of the week. Carlisle has been more then a miracle worker Emma. He's been a savior to your father and me. Taking very good care of us." She smiled an appreciative smile his way.

"This is my job." He said smiling again. "And that job is calling me back. I will see you ladies later." He glided down the hall and disappeared around a turn. My mother pulled me to a very large seating area.

"So, tell me. What changed your mind about the hospital?" She asked pushing my long brown hair behind my ears.

"I just woke up and realized that I would rather see you guys then deal with another day with my head fogged at school." Lying again. Telling my mother that I didn't want to look into the hateful eyes of the man I loved wouldn't sit well in her stomach. No need to make my mother more upset then she was and over something so stupid.

"Want to go see your father?" I nodded my head and followed her past the receptions desk. The hall was filled with blue curtains blocking the view of the patients behind them. I was thankful for that. It was cold and smelt of bleach. The smell overwhelmed my nose burning it slightly. At least it was clean. I hesitated before I followed my mother into my father's room at the end of the hall. I hadn't seen him since the morning of the accident.

"You have a visitor." I heard my mother sing to my father. I could hear him moan in pain making my stomach twist with nerves. I held my breath as I slowly crept into the room. He was slightly propped up on the long white bed. A thin bandage was around his head, slight redness showing through. Blood. I wasn't good around blood. His left leg was in a cast from his toes to his thigh. His left arm in a sling also bandaged in a thick white cast. Both of his eyes were black like he'd been beat up. There were IVs and tubes going into him making me flinch. Flowers and balloons overwhelmed the room. My father looked back at me with sad eyes. He almost looked embarrassed.

And there they were.

The tears that didn't exist starting pouring down my face. I walked quickly to my father kissing his cheek.

"Emma, my baby don't cry. Daddy is fine." He whispered and laughed. I personally saw nothing funny about this situation. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in my father's scent. I was crying because of what I seen before me, but also because I was grateful to have him there - alive.

I spent the remainder of the day at the hospital, getting coffee a couple of times with Carlisle to give my parents time to themselves. Carlisle asked me about school and what college I was planning on attending. I really had no answer yet. I just knew it was going to be anywhere outside of this town. He had mentioned his children's plans, including Edward's. I quickly changed the subject, stopping a conversation that involved Edward before my face gave me away.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm going to take you home." I heard my mother call from the entrance to the hospital cafeteria. I looked back at her and smiled.

"I'll walk you both out." Carlisle said motioning me to the exit. My mother and him talked some until we reached the outside of the hospital.

"I don't know how to thank you, other then just to say - Thank you." My mother reached up giving Carlisle a hug. He hugged her back with meaning. He was definitely one of a kind. His wife was a lucky woman.

We said our goodbyes and headed home. It was the first night since my father's accident that my mother stayed home. Eating in her own kitchen, showering in her own bathroom, sleeping in her own bed. I was thankful not to alone, but I still couldn't get the images of Edwards eyes out of my head.


	2. Chapter Two Meet The Cullens

**chapter two**

A couple of months went by and my father was finally feeling normal again. His leg hurt and his arm stiffened every time the weather was damp but the bruising around his eyes were finally gone. There was no more internal bleeding and his scaring from surgery was becoming minimal. Unfortunately he was going to be on blood thinners for the rest of his life, but like he said - shit happens. With him surviving the horrible car crash and only having to deal with blood thinners as the aftermath, my parents took this as a sign and started spending a lot more time together, which included a lot more time with me. And honestly, I was ok with it.

On this night my parents decided to go see a play in the city and go out to dinner after. They begged me to come but I chose to stay home and catch up on some reading. Let them have this night alone. They were only gone a couple of hours when I heard them pull into the driveway. I stayed in my father's recliner as they rushed into the house.

"Emma, honey." My mother yelled.

"In here." She bolted into the living room her eyes wide with excitement, her mouth perched up in a smile. My face said it all.

"Don't look at me like I'm weird, I have news for you, but you have to go get dressed."

"For what?" I sighing as I put my book down. Tomorrow was Saturday and I wanted to just relax tonight. Now my mother was making me get ready for something stupid I was sure.

"Your father and I ran into Carlisle and his unbelievably gorgeous wife Esme as we were leaving dinner."

"Her name is Esme? How different." I smiled to myself saying her name again.

"They invited us to their home tonight for coffee. Carlisle specifically asked for you to come." My mother turned and headed into the kitchen. I jumped out of my father's recliner and followed her.

"Why? What? - No, I … can't." I shook my head.

"Emma, you can meet his family."

"I go to school with the Cullen's mom. I've gone to school with them for three years. I don't need to meet them."

"Your coming." My father said as he walked behind me. He headed to the frig and grabbed a soda. "The man saved my life, I owe him this much, in the least." I sighed, my whole body feeling like Jell-o. I nodded my head knowing my father was right and I really had no choice in the matter. I was going to be going into the house of the one person I wanted to know, the only person I had ever wanted to be with, and the house of two people who hated me. Why they hated me was still a mystery, but they hated me non the less. I figured if I was going I needed to look my best which was my worst compared to the Cullen's. Dabbing some lip gloss on my lips and mascara on my lashes I then decided I had to wear something decently flattering. Sweaters and jeans seemed to be my attire, but tonight I decided on a baby blue knitted long sleeve my mother had bought me a year ago for my birthday. I developed a bit more from the year before so the shirt was very snug on the chest area leaving me uncomfortable. I was about to take it off when my mother walked in.

"That looks beautiful." She said making me blush.

"I think I'll wear something else."

"Emma, please. You look beautiful." She looked me up and down and frowned. I was wearing a new pair of dark blue jeans and my black sneakers. "The jeans are fine, but why don't you wear your slipper shoes I bought you." Yes, my mother loved making me be more "girly". I sighed but went into my closet and took a box out from the floor. Inside was a pair of black slipper shoes with a small black strap across the toe area simply for design. With much despair I slipped them on. My mother's face was enough to make me happy.

We drove down the dark road that led to the Cullen estate. My father had been there several times already, but never this late at night. He was having trouble remembering where to turn. I could hear the profanities being said under his breath and couldn't help but laugh. As I looked out into the darkness an unsettling feeling crept through my stomach. I could swear it felt like eyes were on me as we slowly passed the darkness.

Finally a clearing could be seen and my father hollered in triumph. Such a silly reason to be proud, but a chuckle escaped my lips which quickly turned into a audible gasp. I knew they had money, but the size of this house proved more then just money. They were wealthy - extremely wealthy.

The house towered over us as we pulled up. My mother's face was an exact replica of my own. Our eyes glazed over in amazement, ours mouths open in awe. My father slipped out of the car and walked quickly to my mothers side, helping her to her feet. I was still savoring the beauty.

"Emma, let's go." My father said after he opened my door. Still my eyes were on the house as I climbed to my feet. The front door clicked open, our heads now facing Carlisle gliding his way to us. His bright smile shown even in the darkness.

"Come inside, the family is waiting." Carlisle said making my stomach twist with nerves. We followed him through the double doors into a huge white living room. There the Cullen clan sat, smiles on their faces as we entered. A woman I had never seen before grabbed my mother into a friendly hug.

"…and this is Emma." My mother gestured to me after pulling from their embrace. The woman looked at me with the kindest of eyes. They were topaz like the rest of them, her skin pale white. She walked so delicately towards me I could feel my cheeks blush. Her cold fingers wrapped around my own, her dazzling smile engulfing me. She was just as beautiful as Carlisle, as Rosalie - as Edward. Her icy hands were now placed on each side of my face.

"Your mother did you no justice Emma." Her smiled lowered and her head tilted to the side. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Her voice sang to me, I almost felt hypnotized. My cheeks burnt beneath her hands as I tried to breath steady. She dropped her hands slowly her smile broad again her eyes still looking into my own. "I'd like you to meet my children." She grabbed my hand again guiding me closer to the people I knew, but never knew me.

"This is Emmett," She pointed to the biggest of the bunch. He was large in height and in mass. His big smile and soft eyes grabbed my attention. He waved at me and winked sending more redness to my cheeks. "...and this is Rosalie," She now pointed to the one with the long flowing blonde locks that completely took my breath away. Rosalie gave me a forced smile and I could swear she rolled her eyes at me.

"...and this is Alice," Alice smiled.

"We actually know each other already mom." Alice said now standing up and making her way to my side. Mrs. Cullen smiled at her daughter then continued.

"My son Jasper is with friends tonight, you know how college boys can be." She said with such grace. Then her body turned to him. To the one that made my stomach flutter before I even arrived to his home. The one who had my heart and didn't even know I existed.

"...and this is Edward." Her hand gestured to him as he sat on the arm of the oversized couch. He looked up at me through a bat of thick black lashes. His topaz eyes gleaming at me. A small smile formed on his lips as he nodded towards me. I don't know how long I was staring but Alice stopped me from doing it any longer.

"I want to show you something," Alice laughed as she pulled me into the conjoining dinning hall. From the corner of my eye I could see my father shake hands with each Cullen, lastly with Edward. "My brother can be mesmerizing, but girl, wipe that drool off of your mouth." In a matter of reflex my hand shot to my mouth, patting at dryness. Alice laughed a soft giggle as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I was only joking with you." She pulled me to a grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. It was beautiful. Anyone who loved music would be honored to be seated in front of it. Myself included. "I remember you telling Mrs. Valdo how you used to love playing the piano." Alice smiled as my eyes lit up.

"Sit." She said her hand gesturing me to the comfortable seat. I could feel my eyes growing wide as I stared at her in horror. People were only a few feet away from us, they would hear, maybe even come in and want to watch me. I went to piano lessons as a kid and really got myself into it. I played at recitals and competitions, winning most of them. But once I got into high school my interest faded. My mother tried to push, telling me that she spend a lot of time and money over the years for me to play, because I told her how much I loved it. My father tried to be encouraging, bragging to anyone that would listen about how wonderful the sound was when my fingers hit the keys. Still neither got my attention enough to continue the torturous hours of the playing I would endure everyday.

My heart raced as Alice grabbed my hand, her cold touch burnt through me. She pulled me down next to her , her eyes not leaving me. I was stiff as I slowly let my body fall to the seat. My back and neck were straight, my lips tight. Was I more afraid of everyone hearing, or just of him hearing? My stomach churned, nausea becoming my next fear. Four years is too long not to play. Four years of forgetting about the music. How it sounded - how it felt.

"Come on Emma, play." Alice slightly elbowed me giggling. My stomach twisted as I rubbed my palms on my jeans trying to get the perspiration off of them. I knew Alice wasn't going to stop until I started. I placed one finger on one of the keys. Lightly my finger rubbed the cold ivory. Ivory? Piano keys haven't been made with ivory in years. Decades. I never played a piano with real ivory before, and it felt so beautiful under my fingertip. My breathing was getting harder. The night had just begun and I was already going to be making a fool of myself.

"Your butt isn't leaving this seat until you play at least one cord." Alice demanded. I looked into her serious eyes and lifted my finger high in the air. Our eyes still connected I lowered my finger hard on what I believe was D Sharp. The ding was loud and echoed as I looked at her. Alice squinted her eyes at me knowing I was going to be difficult. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. She didn't even blink. I sighed in defeat turning my head back to the keys.

Big deal if you tried to play and couldn't. They would understand. You haven't played in years Emma, relax.

I sucked in a deep breath then placed my fingers gently on the keys. There was one song I think I could remember if I tried really hard. I learned it back in 2000 when my teacher was trying to get us into current composers. I placed my fingers in their positions, my back straighter then before. I looked around quick, my eyes fixed on the crowd in the living room. My father was there laughing and talking with him. He was smiling back at my father, something I don't think I ever seen before. Edward. His eyes looked over at me. Did I say his name out loud. Again? I snapped my head back to the keys and took a few deep breaths.

"Your not playing in front of an audience Em. It's just me." Alice was getting impatient and I just wanted to get this over with. I started pressing the keys, stopping just as fast.

"I'm rusty," I told Alice. She didn't want to hear it. She nodded wide eyed back at the piano.

Placing my fingers lightly on the keys again, I started to play. Trying to hit the right notes was raising my anxiety but I chose not to stop. A few times I hit the wrong keys, my cheeks burning. I was getting frustrated at my memory loss. For a moment I would be playing smooth and clear, then I would hit a wrong key making myself slightly jump with irritation. A small group had formed around me as I looked up to take a breath. One finger slipped from my sudden case of embarrassment and ruined the whole attempt.

My eyes scanned the eager faces looking down at me. My mothers smile was encouraging, my fathers the same. The Cullen faces all showed interest, even Edward joined looking at me with serious eyes. Why did he have to look at me like that? It would be easier to play if Edward wasn't here staring down at me.

His eyebrows rose high in question as if he had just heard what I was thinking. I looked down at my fingers questioning his recent look. No one else had heard what I said, so I know this time I didn't slip. Maybe it was just coincidence.

I can't do this. I'll just get up and apologize to everyone. Rosalie will love this I'm sure.

I was just about to stand when I felt Alice get up. I looked over at her quickly her smile glowing down at me. Then my chest tightened. I felt like I couldn't breath. I could feel him next to me and wanted to look at him but I was too afraid to turn. But I knew if I didn't my parents would catch on and I would be taken home that minute. I slowly turned my head to the left my eyes raising up to him. I was hypnotized that second. I could hear Lux Aeterna being played but my fingers weren't moving.

Edward looked away from me breaking my spell. I looked down at his perfect pale hands as they flowed effortlessly over the keys. His eyes were locked on something across the room as he played. He looked beautiful sitting there his perfect form stood straight as his arms moved. The seriousness in his face as he filled our ears with beauty was completely captivating. I could have sat there forever. For the next few minutes we all sat and listened as Edward played the notes Alice so eagerly wanted from me.

When he finished I almost felt like I was on a soft cloud floating above everything. A loud applause filled the room brining me quickly back to reality. Edward looked me in eyes again and smirked. He rose to his feet and followed the crowd back into the living room. Alice touched my shoulder making me jump. At that moment I realized I wasn't breathing. Slowly I took in breaths trying to compose myself. My insides were exploding, my heart pounding. I had never been that close to him, never was able to smell the sweet beauty that generated from his gorgeous body. I felt like I was tingling.

"Lets go inside to listen to my fathers wonderful stories of how he saves human lives everyday." Alice laughed. My legs shook as I finally gained the strength to stand. I followed Alice passed her siblings to an empty love seat. My father was questioning Emmett and Rosalie on how college was going.

"Speaking of College," my father started, his eyes fixed on Edward. "I hear your going to be staying in Forks." Edward nodded his head and then he spoke.

"I've decided I would rather stay close to home. At least for now." His voice was smooth like velvet to my ears. I lost my breath, my eyes fluttered and my heart beat erratically. I was thankful no one noticed. As I watched his smooth face move while he talked, my fingertips tingled with the desire to reach out and touch him. To feel how perfect he really was. I watched as he talked - a crooked smile forming on his lips often. Was It possible for one person to be that beautiful?

I broke my hypnotizing stare from him for a moment to look down at my clothes. I couldn't see my face but I knew all too well what I looked like. I slowly scanned the room filled with perfection. I was even envious of my own mothers beauty. My father, the handsome man he was had nice features. I often wondered if I was the milk mans kid.

I knew why I never had a boyfriend, or why I was never asked on a date. Being plain in the extreme sense of the word wasn't easy. Looking back up at Edward an uncomfortable chill ran through me. He never noticed me before, but he had to notice me now, and I knew he would forget all about me after tonight. If I looked like him, or any one of his family members I would forget about me too.

If only I was as perfect as you Edward, maybe you would have noticed me before and maybe you would remember me tomorrow. I sighed out loud, that I knew. But this time I was sure I didn't say his name or anything in reference to him out loud. It was as if he read my thoughts when his head shot over at me. His eyes intense again. I know I wasn't going crazy - or was I? Suddenly I needed air. I stood up quickly, my father and Carlisle rising to their feet also.

"I…" Clearing my throat I started to walk away. "I need air." I said probably a little too quickly. I walked as fast as I could without looking like a person trying to escape out the front door. As soon as my face hit the cold air I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I shouldn't be this close to him. My mind and body isn't used to it. That's it. Nothing else. I tried to convince myself.

Hugging myself, trying to stay warm from the extreme cold that was settling in, I kept my eyes closed. His face refused to leave my thoughts and out here, in the safeness of the world outside his house, I felt ok. This was a sad obsession I had for a person I didn't know. But it couldn't be helped. From what I could remember, I wasn't the only girl at Forks High that thought of him. The best looking girls at school have flocked to his side, practically begging for his attention. But he never gave in. Another reason why I think he has someone back home. He would smirk that crooked smirk, even flirted back. But never did I see him with a girl on his arm. Never did I hear of him having a girlfriend.

Opening my eyes I sucked in another deep breath. A white cloud formed as I exhaled. It was pitch black in front of the Cullen's home. No lights, no other houses. Not a single soul lived near them. That feeling of eyes on me swept over my body again. A hard shiver gave me the ok to go back in. Plus I knew my mother would send someone to look for me soon and I didn't need to make myself feel anymore uncomfortable.

When I turned I slammed hard into a body. At first I screamed. A shrill scream that could probably wake the dead. Then I stumbled back almost falling. But he caught me before I fell down the stairs that led to their house. I barely felt him pull me close to his chest. My face only an inch from his own. I could feel the red creep through my cheeks as he smiled down at me, his eyes scanning my face. My breathing was quick, my heart racing. I know it wasn't from my scare of an attacker or my almost fall down painfully hard stairs. He was touching me, holding me close to him in his iron grip. I felt like I was melting into him. He must have felt it too for his smile grew wide.

"Are you alright?" Edwards words knocked the breath right out of me. I tried with much effort to nod my head as my eyes stayed latched onto his. His eyes looked a golden honey even in the darkness. I couldn't move, paralyzed by his touch.

"I should bring you in before someone thinks I'm hurting you." Breathe Emma, breathe. I had to demand myself. I watched as his smirk grew into a toothy grin. His eyes were toying with me, I could see that now. He could tell I was mesmerized, he could feel I was holding my breath and I know my eyes completely gave it all away. He started pulling me towards the front door and all I could think about was not wanting him to let me go. His hand at the small of my back he led me towards the living room. My eyes looked around nervously as I heard him chuckle. I looked over at him knowing it was me he was laughing at. His eyes were on me, that hypnotic crooked smile flashing at me.

"You look really pretty tonight." He said in his soothing velvet voice. He leaned closer to me. My body tensed up. "And my mother's right. You do have beautiful eyes." He whispered. Was I dreaming? This had to be a wonderful dream. Did he say I had beautiful eyes? Edward Cullen would not be speaking this way to the invisible girl. His strong hand was cold through my shirt as he guided me back to the living room. Every one turned to us, my face feeling on fire.

"Is everything ok?" Esme asked her eyes shooting from Edward to myself. She almost looked nervous. I cleared my throat and cracked a smile.

"I saw a giant, huge …ah… raccoon, yeah…a raccoon. And Edward, he scared it away." I lied. Alice and Emmett's smirks and Rosalie's glare told me that they knew different. I made my way back next to Alice - and Edward back to his seat on the arm of the couch.

"A raccoon, huh Edward?" Emmett asked trying to hold in his laughter. Edward smirked his handsome crooked smirk flashing his eyes over to mine.

"Yes, a raccoon." he agreed with me.

"That must have been scary Emma." My mother said reaching over to grab my hand. I lowered my eyes trying to hold in my own laughter.

"It's fine mom." I slowly rose my eyes back to Edward who was still looking at me. His crooked smile still on his lips. I, without help, smiled back at him. My face burning again. That moment I believe was the very beginning of our friendship.


	3. Chapter Three

The first time Edward had shown that he was acknowledging my existence was that following Monday morning. I had left my house and headed to school as I did everyday. I placed my headphones in my ears and turned the volume on my iPod as loud as my ears could handle. The sky was a deeper grey and the air was filled with moisture. Winter would soon be passing and the air was still frigid at times. This morning was one of the colder days of the year. I reached in my bag and pulled out the gloves my mother had bought me throwing them on as fast as I could.

I could see all the familiar cars pass me, racing their way to school as I took my time walking slowly, enjoying the silence and even the cold. As I walked I wondered how today was going to be. It had been two days since the "raccoon" incident with Edward. Was he going to say hello to me? Or maybe even a smirk. I would take that smirk. I wondered how lunch would be. If he would realize who I was if he looked over to my table. As usual Edward plagued my mind as I walked along the street to my school.

This time I did notice the shiny Volvo as it passed me. I also noticed it as it slowed down and came to a complete stop several feet ahead of me. I slowed down my walking. No one got out of the car or even opened a window. It just stood there. That's when I stopped walking and pulled the earphones out of my ears. The drivers side door flew open and Edward climbed out. With his dark sunglasses over his eyes he smirked that heart stopping smirk as he leaned against his car.

"Do I need to give you door to door service?" His heavenly voice sang to me. I just looked back at him, unsure of what to do. "Are you going to get in or not?" He asked, the smirk still on his face. "Rosalie isn't here, they didn't have school today." My face was burning with flames of embarrassment. How would he know how uncomfortable Rosalie made me. I decided to push that comment to the back of my mind and started walking slowly towards his car.

"Alice left for school early this morning. You can sit in the front." He said as I tried with every drop of power I had to not smile with happiness. He waited until I was in the car before he sat down next to me. Being there in his car, alone with him my chest tightened with not only excitement - but fear. He pulled away heading to school. I kept my eyes ahead of us, but they wanted to look over at the perfect figure next to me.

We didn't talk much as he drove the rest of the way to school a bit too quickly for my taste. He continued a small conversation about college with me. Other then that, the car was silent of our voices. Classical music played in the background, but it was too low for me to make out the composer.

We pulled into the schools parking lot, the nerves in my stomach twisted as he came to a stop. My presence with the most perfect person in the entire school was going to cause gossip, something I wasn't used to. Edward, I was sure had come to terms with the stares, glances and talk about him and his family. People were intrigued by him. Fascinated to know that something of such beauty actually existed. Forks High School's student body would stare in shock by the contrast between Edwards extreme perfection and my painful plainness. The thought was making me weak in the knees. It was almost impossible to climb out of his car and I probably wouldn't have at all if Edward wasn't smiling down at me through the window. I shyly smiled back as he opened the door. Just great. Not only was I going to be walking along side him through a sea of people, but he was opening doors for me too.

The longing for Edward side of me was squeaking like a fan girl, while the more logical side was completely mortified. If Rosalie wasn't his sister, she was the girl I could see Edward with. Beautiful, confident and smart. Someone that other girls only wished they could be. But not only because she was on Edwards arm, but also because of _who _she was.

Edward walked so close to me as we made our way through the parking lot that our arms brushed against each other. Exciting jolts of emotion jumped through my body every time I felt him against me. This was more then I could ever imagine. I stole a glance his way. His head was down, a smile across his perfect lips. He looked - happy. Could he be happy walking along side of me?

"Do you see everyone?" Edward whispered to me. I was so consumed with Edward I hadn't noticed the stares and whispers as we walked together. I looked around at the eager faces. Eager for information of how Mr. Edward Cullen himself was walking with a girl. And Emma Mills of all girls. My face felt on fire. I threw my eyes to the floor trying to hide from the hundreds of eyes burning into me. Edward must have felt my tension. He threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked up into his grinning face.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around again.

"_Really _giving them something to talk about." I could hear him laugh. He was enjoying this. Every glare, every comment, every whisper. My embarrassment was covering the bursts of emotions I would have had if my head was clear. It wasn't until we finally reached inside the school and stopped in front of my locker that I truly grasped the idea of Edwards arm around me. His grip had been tight, I realized that now from the pain in my shoulder.

I opened my locker, my face still warm from my recent throw into the gossip world. I grabbed my books for my class as Edward stood next to me, his back against the conjoining lockers. His face was harder then before, his eyes scanning the faces of fellow students walking though the hall. He reminded me of a watch dog standing guard. I couldn't help but notice the thought in his eyes as he looked around.

"Are you alright?" I asked, closing my locker. I placed my books in my messenger bag and followed his hard stare. It seemed as if the entire student body had gone out of their way to pass my locker. Their eyes locked on us, their lips moving in whispers. I knew they were talking about us, and from the look on Edwards face, so did he. It was clear that he wasn't enjoying the attention anymore. Edward straightened himself out and looked down at me. With a small smile he nodded down the hall.

"I'll walk you to your class." My face grew hot again. The ice had been broken between us. The seal that I thought was too tough to even pierce was gone. I was walking along side him, talking to him and him listening to what I had to say. It was a dream come true. Edward finally knew I existed. We were actually…friends. We talked some as we walked down the hall to my first class. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. As we walked faces turned from their conversations to get an eyeful, a teacher stopped walking to do a double take at us. I could hear Edward laugh at that.

My stomach flipped when we stopped in front of my class. I didn't know what to say or how to act. He leaned against the wall and looked around. _Emma dammit, don't let him leave without saying something_. I took a deep breath and readied myself to speak. Except Edward beat me to it.

"I better see you sitting with us at lunch today." He smirked. Not only was he talking to me and walking with me, but now he wanted to have lunch with me. My boring life was starting to become interesting.

"I'll be there." Now it was silent. I think we were both looking for the right words. I didn't want him to leave, but the bell buzzed over our heads and I also didn't want him to be late for his own class. "Thanks for walking me to my class. I'll see you at lunch." I waved to him and he waved back. I looked over my shoulder one last time to see him, and he did the same to me. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but that had to mean something good.

My classes flew by without my knowledge. I would walk into class, sit down in my seat and the next thing I knew the bell was ringing. I wasn't paying much attention and I couldn't expect myself to. I was a giddy child with excitement flowing through my stomach. His smell was still on my clothes from brushing against him and from the short ride in his car. That was the biggest distraction I think. Every time I would breathe a giant burst of Edward filled me senses.

I had only one more class until lunch and I felt like I was jumping out of my skin. I was on a cloud floating to class when Lillian's yelling stopped me. I turned to see Lillian and Carly stalking their way to me. I knew they had heard the latest news and wanted to know the real story from the source itself.

"So is it true?" Carly practically yelled.

"Of course its true. Look at her face." Lillian said smiling at me. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, my smile was there. My cheeks were on fire which was always my biggest giveaway. "How could you keep this from us?"

"Keep what? There's nothing to keep." I put all my weight on one foot and crossed my arms over my chest. I was starting to get fidgety. Something I did when I was nervous. Or in this case-put on the spot.

"Your seen by everyone in school with the _no-touch _Edward Cullen and you think you have nothing to hide." Lillian started her interrogation.

"It's nothing Lil, he's still _no-touch _Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, then explain _you _being seen with _his _arm draped around your shoulders?" I started to walk down the hall, Lillian and Carly at my sides. They weren't going to give up on this.

"He gave me a ride to school, that's all."

"Still isn't explaining the touching." Lillian sang.

"That, _I 'm _not even sure of." I stopped a few feet from my class and turned to Lillian. "Listen, his parents and my parents have become close. It was just a matter of time before we started talking I guess," the bell rang over us. It's so cliché to say - but I was saved by the bell. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I didn't give them a chance to stop me. I quickly turned and almost ran into my class. Only forty-five more minutes and I would see Edward again.

* * *

When the bell rang I was the first one to my feet. I heard a few whispers as I walked passed my fellow classmates. Let them talk. I was going to lunch with Edward. I was only a few feet from the cafeteria when a small cold hand grabbed my arm. I gasped, jumping slightly, I turned to a big smile.

"I called your name like ten times." Alice said, her voice too perky for a school day. "I had something to do so I missed Italian and didn't get to talk to you earlier. I have to ask you something."

"Anything." I said. I couldn't help but smile at her. Her sparkly eyes and big bright smile was making my day even better.

"Well, I offered to do the decorating for the End of Winter Dance this weekend. I already bought everything I need and Edward is going to help me get it all together. I was wondering if you would come to the dance with us." She said not even taking a breath.

"A dance? Oh, Alice. I don't think so. I don't dance, so I don't go to dances."

"Come on Em. You have to come. You have to see everything I have planned. Please." She pouted her bottom lip and blinked her eyes. She was giving me the 'pretty please' face and it was starting to work. But I knew how horrible I was at dancing and what would be the point of going to a dance, if you weren't going to _actually _dance.

"Alice, I really don't want to go. You can take pictures and-" Alice's face froze in thought. Her eyebrows were pulled together and her eyes widened slightly. She stood this way for several seconds before she looked over at me again. Her face softening.

"Oh Emma, you'll be going!" Alice suddenly smiled.

"Go where?" Edward said as he walked up next to us. My heart began to pound and my whole body froze. I slowly looked up to him forgetting all about Alice's strange moment. Edward smiled at me before coolly looking over to his sister.

"Emma doesn't want to come to the dance on Saturday. She wont even come just to see our decorations." Alice said, a smile still on her face. Edward looked over at me and I lost my breath.

"Well, _I_ think you should come." I could see from the corner of my eye Alice's smile growing.

"I…well…dances aren't my thing." I stuttered. Edward and Alice both laughed. I could feel my cheeks revealing my embarrassment.

"You don't have to dance. You can just, stay with us." And that was it. I was sold.

"Okay." For the first time in the history of my existence, I was going to attend a dance. Because Edward wanted me there. _I really am his puppet, aren't I_? Edward laughed to himself then motioned to the cafeteria.

"Shall we?" He said to both Alice and I. Alice wrapped her slender arms around mine.

"I knew _he'd_ get you to go." She whispered. I looked down at her. I know my face showed my shock, but I also knew it was obvious how I felt. I just prayed it wasn't so obvious to him. Alice winked at me as we walked through the cafeteria doors.

It was like a scene from a movie. Every head turned to us and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Goodbye invisible girl, hello center of attention. So this is what it felt like. If I would have known that having people notice me would also cause my stomach to ache, I never would have thought about wanting it. Even if I wanted it for just a minute. My whole body was on fire, my head was hurting and all I wanted to do was run out the emergency exit. With Alice's tight grip and Edward just inches from me, I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere.

The walk to the Cullen's known table seemed to have taken forever. By the time I sat down next to Alice, the entire lunchroom had us as topic of conversation.

"They're just not used to seeing us with anyone other then…well _us_." Alice reassured me.

"It's just weird. Everyone staring." I said looking around.

"Just ignore them. That's what we always do." Edward advised. And that is exactly what I did. I ignored the rest of the world to put my full attention on my new friends.

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't eat cafeteria food." I said making a face.

"Neither do we." Edward stated.

"It gross." Alice added, making a gagging noise.

Alice opened her binder and started taking out drawings of rooms that looked like our gymnasium. They were filled with balloons, banners, streamers and from what I could see, the illusion of glitter. The room was filled with it.

"So this," she said pushing the pages in front of me. " is what you'll see on Saturday. It's the End of Winter Dance, so I'm doing a winter theme." It was obvious that Alice had a knack for this. But it was even more obvious that she absolutely loved it. The drawings were clear and vivid. It was like looking at the gymnasium in a photo.

"Alice, you drew these?" She nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Do you like them?"

"They're amazing." Alice squeaked at my words. "I love them."

"Good, then come to our house straight from school and I can show you the rest of my ideas." She smiled a full set of white teeth.

"Oh, I really should go home." It was all happening too fast. I really wasn't that hard to please. I was getting partly what I always wanted, but it was happening too fast. One minute we didn't know each other, and now I was getting rides from him, walking with him in the halls, going to lunch and now being invited to their house and without my parents.

"Emma, your always difficult, aren't you?" Alice grabbed her papers, placing them quickly back into her binder.

"Don't worry Emma, we don't bite." Edward said as he smirked at me from across the table. I felt the heat again in my cheeks as I laughed uncomfortably at his comment. My eyes pulled from Edward and fell back on Alice. I had never seen her face so sad before. My heart was breaking. Why wouldn't I want to go to their house? Why wouldn't I want to get closer to Alice, my friend and Edward, the only man I've ever loved.

"Ok Alice. Ok, I'll come over." Alice's face instantly brightened with happiness. Her pale skin glowed brighter as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Emma." Alice almost sang. She put her attention back to her binder, neatly putting her drawings away.

"You've made her happier then you know." Edward whispered. I looked over to face him. My breath caught in my throat as I froze in front of him. Edward smiled at me with that breath taking smile - then it fell. His head snapped to the entrance of the cafeteria. I pulled my eyes from him and looked over at what was currently occupying his thoughts. With the fresh news of Edward and my friendship, I should have known Lillian would show up to lunch. Lillian was a good friend, but she hated being the last to know something. This knowledge was huge and she knew that. She was the only person who ever knew of my true feelings for Edward. She was my motivator to talk to him and my drill sergeant when I chickened out.

I could feel her energy from across the room. She stood with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed and her brow creased. Because I knew her so well, I knew she was mad. Mad because I was sitting close with Edward and mad because I still hadn't told her what was going on. I smiled at her because I didn't know what else to do. She mouthed the words 'you _better _call me later' as her hand raised to her ear where she formed the phone gesture with her fingers. Before I could respond she turned on her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria, Carly following right behind.

Now as if my stomach wasn't nervous enough, Lillian had to add to it. There were times when her over dramatization of things became more then a hassle. But she was my friend. Lillian should have been the first person I ran to when Edward spoke to me for the first time. Instead, I was keeping her in the dark - so she thought. I would explain that there was _nothing _to explain later. For now, all I could think about was today's after school activity.


End file.
